Footprints in the Sand
by Writings of a Blonde
Summary: How could this have happened? How had everything gone wrong, so quickly? And how will she cope, without her sun? ExB. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, I'm Emma, and this is my first fanfic. Enjoy!  
Love, always, to my beta, _Musings of a Shaken Mind. _Where the hell would I be without you?!

* * *

****BPOV**

As I drove home, I could feel the tears starting to well up. I pulled the car to halt, jumped out the car quickly and ran into the house. I slammed the door behind me, ignoring Charlie, and ran straight upstairs to my room. How could this have happened? I walked over to my bed, throwing my bag on the desk. It hit my laptop – a gift from Edward, of course – with enough force, causing it to fall off the desk. Before I could even take a step to catch it, a pair of pale, white hands caught it. Quickly, the set of hands placed the laptop back where it belonged and wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me into a tight hold. I attempted to squeak out a hello, but failed. I just buried my head into the matching pale, white chest and cried continuously. The last thing I remembered was being carried over to my bed, being tucked under the covers and a light, gentle kiss to my forehead.

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard her slam the front door from the tree I was sitting in. She stormed up the stairs, tears coursing down her cheeks. She threw her bag towards the desk, hitting the laptop, which sent it toppling off the desk. I plucked it from the air, setting it down again and stepping towards Bella. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her towards me. I held her close, allowing her to press her face into my stone chest. Lifting her onto her bed, and wrapping her covers over her, I settled down next to her, allowing her emotions to escape. And hours later as she lay, finally asleep, I kissed her smooth forehead gently.

"Sleep, my angel." I spoke, even though I knew she could not hear me. She was exhausted.


	2. Dazzle Me

**A/N:** **Since it's my first story, bear with me. I may take a while uploading each chapter, but patience is a virtue as my dad taught me. Thought I would let you know, the next chapter will be back to the future, but in EPOV [Edwards point of view]. **

**Shout out to my beta _Musings of a Shaken Mind_. Love her as she helps me out :)**

**Review and enjoy. **

* * *

**BPOV -**_twelve hours earlier. _

I awoke, the sunlight beaming through the crack in my bright blue curtains. They matched my bed covers, which were a lighter shade than the blue of the walls. It all tied in nicely with the white-stained furniture. Alice and Esme, of course.

As I my thoughts continued with their ramblings, I felt the cold arms wrapped around me tighten. He knew I was awake, of course. I turned myself over onto my other side and pressed myself closer to him. I looked up, automatically paralyzed when my gaze met his. It took me a moment before my heart rate returned to average. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly realised that I probably looked a state. As I always did in the mornings.

"Can I have a human minute?" I whispered, knowing that he would have no trouble catching it, with his inhuman hearing.

I knew he would not deny me. "Of course. Take your time, love," he replied in his unbelievable voice. He smiled at me, before releasing me gently.

I went over to my wardrobe and pulled open the doors. My jaw dropped the second that I looked in. My clothes had disappeared! All of my old comfy jeans, sweats and shirts had disappeared… and all that remained were stupid designer brands. I scowled. This had to be the work of that pesky pixie.

I glanced at Edward, who just shook his head at me, as resigned as I was. He obviously didn't understand her motives any more than I did. Turning back to my wardrobe, I pulled out a green towel, a pair of old sweats, white tank top and a baggy yellow hoodie. At least Alice had left me some sort of comfortable clothing. I walked slowly to the bathroom, knowing that he'd be there when I was finished.

I took my time in the shower, allowing the hot, steamy water pour down my body, the aroma of my favourite strawberry shampoo filling the room. I got out of the shower and dried myself. Pulling on my clothes, I towel-dried my hair as I walked back to my room. I stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind me, and turned to see Edward's perfect face just inches away from me. His beauty was, as always, momentarily stunning. The scent of his breath was shockingly lovely. I couldn't help myself any longer. Pulling his body to mine, I pressed my lips feverishly to his. I could feel him tense beneath my hands on his chest, but he relaxed in a moment and responded. I locked my fingers in his hair, holding his face to mine. He let me breathe for a moment, his cold lips moving to the skin of my neck. He laid a row of gentle kisses, moving up to my jaw line, before meeting my lips again. His hand slid down my back to my waist, leaving a trail of fire. It slid down to my knee, before wrapping his hand around the underside of it and hiking it up around his hip. This was not his normal behaviour. I took the opportunity and pushed myself closer to him, moving my lips with his. My hand rubbed up and down his back, attempting to hold him there, but it didn't last long. Before I knew it, he was pulling away, allowing my leg to drop from his hip. He took a step back and took a deep breath. I, too, started to breathe again.

'Sorry' I muttered.

'It's okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so encouraging.' He lifted his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and stared straight at me. I saw the corner of his mouth lift, not quite reaching his eyes. I just looked at him, smiling back, my heart racing. I sighed and raised and eyebrow at me.

'Why do you do that? I questioned him.

'Do what?'

'Dazzle me.'

He looked at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

'Dazzle you? I don't know what you mean.'

'Stop it! Yes you do.' He just smiled at me. 'Stop it!'

He turned away from me, staring at the tank top that was on the floor. I couldn't remember when that came off. My eyes caught his and I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet as I looked down to see myself standing in my black sweats and my brand new green lacy bra Alice had bought me. I walked over and intended on picking the top up but he beat me to it. He picked the top up and pulled it over my head, his hands tracing my body as he pulled the top down to my waist. The feel of his cold skin on mine was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I would definitely not get used to that. His arms wrapped around me and I let my head rest against his chest, inhaling that beautiful scent. I turned to look up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands entwined. I kept my head close to his chest and pulled him closer to me.

'I love you Edward Cullen' I murmured.

He stiffened. That was the first time I have ever said it aloud. He relaxed after a moment, smiling to himself. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head, sending a shiver down my spine.

'I love you too Isabella Marie Swan'.

The smile on my face was massive, the corners reaching up to heaven. I blushed.

'I already knew that you did though. You said it while you talked in your sleep last night, but I was still good to hear you say it when you were conscious.' He smiled to himself once more before letting me go so he could look at me. I just stood there frozen to the spot. I blushed, going a deeper red than I already was. What else had I said in my sleep last night? I tried to remember back to my dream last night, but nothing stood out. Hopefully it wasn't that bad.

'What else did I say?' I asked him, curious to know what he had actually heard.

'Nothing of importance. Just you said my name a couple of times before you went back to being silence.' He smiled at that. 'But, you were also saying _his_ name as well' I heard him hiss at that, making me feel guilty. He didn't smile, but was concentrating on keeping his breathing steady.

'At least your name will always be the last thing I say before I sleep.' I smiled, satisfied with my comeback. He didn't seem pleased though. My arms dropped from around his neck and were crossed over my chest at the same time as my lower lip began to tremble. I made my eyes go all 'puppy-eyed' and sulked. I knew he couldn't resist that, and soon afterwards, he was standing there laughing at me.


	3. Morning Embarrassment

**A/N: This was just a fill in chapter. I had a slight case of writers block and have been struggling on how to fill out the story line. I have even been attempting to write it in school. All will be explained. **

**If you have any questions or queries, feel free to leave a review or a message. Just to let you know, this chapter is the end of the night/morning after the prologue. **

_Becky (Musings): The order of the chapters in chronological order is pretty messed up. It works in the story overall, but you'll have to bear with us for the moment. Thus far, it's something like Chapter 1, Chapter 3 (not yet posted, lmao), Prologue, Chapter 2. Confusing… I hope you get it. I really do._ **  
**

**Shout out to Musings of a Shaken Mind who inspired me.**

* * *

**EPOV**

As Bella began to move about in her sleep, I started to hum her lullaby, knowing that it would soothe her quickly. Unfortunately, even though she had stopped moving, she soon began to talk in her sleep.

'Edward' she mumbled to herself. 'Edward.. I.. I love you.' I loved hearing her say that. I wish she wouldn't though. She still hasn't managed to get her head around that fact that she puts her precious life in mortal danger every moment that she is with me.

'I love you too, my angel' I whispered back, so as not to wake her.

I just couldn't help myself. I really did love her and it hurt me to be away from her. I kissed her on the cheek – twice – before going back to humming. I had written the lullaby for her not long after we had gotten together officially. She would hum along to it whenever I played it, hitting the notes to perfection. I loved her, and I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to realise that.

* * *

**BPOV**

I don't remember much of last night, just the unbearable pain I had been through. I still couldn't get it round my head what had actually happened. One minute he was there, racing on his motor bike the next minute he was…I felt Edwards arm wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. He knew I was awake. I turned to him, smiling up and him, and lay my head lightly against his chest. I shivered at the coldness of him, but didn't move my head. I saw him chuckle, but couldn't work out what. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing my mind to drift back to last night.

I was standing there, smiling and laughing with our friends. Carefree, as ever. He was on the bike, racing around the track—showing off in front of me—no surprises, there. He had just driven round the last corner, speeding up as he headed for the 'finish line'. I heard an ear –splitting sound in the distance, to see Alice coming towards me, screaming my name and complaining about my outfit. Typical Alice. I didn't think much of it and turned back to watch him. He had obviously turned round to see what the fuss was and had lost control of the bike, because the minute I turned round, he was spinning through the air, his bike skidding across the ground on it's side. He fell right on top of the bike, hitting his head off of one of the handles…

I opened my eyes, making sure I was back to reality.

Phew, it was only a nightmare. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and excused myself from Edwards grasp to have some human time. I picked up my wash bag, a clean towel and walked quickly to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, not taking my time. I just needed to be with Edward. The thought that he could leave me like he did the last time still haunted me.

Climbing out of the shower, I wrapped the towel round me and brushed my teeth. Once I was completely satisfied that I was done, I turned to take me dressing gown off the back of the door. It wasn't there. I looked round the whole bathroom, which isn't even that big, looking for it. It wasn't here at all. Not even in the laundry basket.

Damn it! What do I do now?

I opened the door, hoping Charlie was still asleep, since it was only half eight in the morning. I walked slowly and quietly over to my bedroom door and crept in. I must have forgot that Edward would have heard me because when I closed the door behind me and turned, Edward was sitting upright on my bed staring at me intently. I jumped a little causing the towel to loosen. I grabbed at it quickly, pulling it tightly round me.

Edward stood up and ran to the window, jumping out of it, as fast as lightning, after realising what I had on. I relaxed a little. I opened the wardrobe doors searching for an outfit, forgetting Alice had done my wardrobe up. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a faded grey waistcoat. I pulled them on quickly, before hurrying to the window.

'Edward' I whispered remembering Charlie was asleep. 'Where are y..' Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt my favourite set of arms wrap around me once again. 'Sorry about earlier. I just forgot to take in some clothes.' I blushed, turning a deep shade of red. He took a step back, grasping his head between his hands.

'Do you know how close I was?' I just shook my head. 'I was so close to, well you know, biting you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, but your scent, well it is just so utterly tempting. You really ought to be more careful.'

I stood there, stunned at how he had just spoken to me, as if it was my entire fault. 'Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, it wasn't you that lost your be..' I couldn't even finish the sentence. The tears had already started, and I was struggling to control them. How was I ever going to cope with this?

* * *

**EPOV**

I stood there in shock, amazed at how Bella, my true love, had spoken to me. She never spoke with that attitude and tone in her voice, only if she was angry. I didn't know whether to stay here or to go over to her. I took a step towards her, pausing to see how she would react. I held out my arms to her, and took her into them. She buried her head into my chest, hiding under her luscious, brunette locks. I held her there, while she cried her eyes out. She finally fell asleep and I lay her down on her bed, being careful not to wake her. It was only midday, but she had been up late last night. Charlie was up and was away to La Push. Seeing how everyone was.

For the first time ever, Bella started to scream in her sleep. I held her tight to me, unable to cope with the pain. I wish I didn't have to hear this.

'No…' was her final scream, the pain hitting me deep down. I couldn't bear to see her like this. Was she going to be like this every night? And as I tried to figure out if she would be, a thought came to me. Was this how she was when I left her?


	4. Afternoon in la Push

**A/N: This chapter follows on from Chapter 1. I have changed it a little since the last chapter has been posted. **

**The new chronological order of the story goes: Chapter 1; Chapter 3; Chapter 4 [not been posted yet]; Prologue; Chapter 2.**

**Sorry if this is confusing anybody. It wasn't until I started to post the story did I realise just how complicated it actually was. **

**If you have any queries feel free to leave a comment of PM me and I will get back to you. **

**_Musings of a Shaken Mind_: wouldn't be here without her.**

* * *

**BOPV**

I struggled to keep my lips in a straight line. Every time I saw that smile on his face, it made me smile. It was like we mirrored one another; whatever he did, I did as well, automatically. He stopped laughing and looked me straight in the eye, those topaz irises sending me into a trance. It took me a minute to snap out of it, a minute before I could breathe again.

'What are we going to do today?' I asked, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

'Well, actually, Jasper and Emmett have asked me to go along with them to hunt. We haven't seen much of each other since I got back.'

Knowing that he would be leaving me for a while upset him as much as it did me.

'Alice is up for taking you shopping, like a girly day out, and I'm sure Rosalie would go along with you as well, more for the sake of getting something 'nice' for Emmett rather than spending some quality time with you.' He smiled apologetically at the last, as I shrugged it off. I was used to it, by now.

But I frowned then, considering the idea. He knew I hated shopping, especially with Alice—who often made me try on everything that she saw, all of it designer and ridiculously expensive.

'You could pay me with everything you own, and I still would not go shopping with your sister,' I informed him cheerfully.

He looked amused. 'Bella, love, do you really imagine that you'll have any choice?'

'What if I can come up with an idea of somewhere else to go?' I looked at him hopefully, as he cocked his head to one side.

'That would depend on where that place was. If, for example, you told me that you were planning on running away to Vegas and becoming a show girl, I might have something to say about that…' He smiled suddenly, as if he had an idea of his own. Before I could answer, he spoke. 'Although, if that was what you wanted, chances are I wouldn't deny you… would you like me to book some tickets? For two, of course—I wouldn't dream of letting you go alone…'

'Stop right there, Cullen. I was thinking more La Push, you know, where my friends are. I would just be hanging out at Jacob's place, with Emily, Sam and the rest of the pack…'

He growled at the mention of Jacob's name—a knee-jerk reaction. Honestly, considering that they were older and wiser than the entire population of Forks, they were awfully dramatic. He just stood there, he hands clamped into fists. He spoke through his teeth this time, attempting to hide his anger from me. 'You are not going there!'

'Yes I am, and don't even bother coming after me. I will be fine, so don't worry.'

'Bella, please? Don't go th..'

I had already picked up my jacket, and was out the door slamming it shut behind me before he had finished his sentence. I stomped down the stairs, walked through the kitchen and picked up my keys before heading out the door. I pulled it shut with more force than necessary but didn't care. I walked over to my truck, and opened the door to the driver side. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Edward was sitting in the seat.

'Get in' he said, pointing to the passenger seat. I groaned. Edward driving my truck was something I did not appreciate. There was only so much speeding that my geriatric truck could deal with—none at all, as a matter of fact. I thought about protesting, but the look on Edward's face changed my mind. I made my way around the front of the truck, and slowly got in the passenger side. I fastened myself in, and before I knew it we were speeding down the road in the direction of La Push Reservation.

When we pulled up outside Jacob's house, Edward leaned across and opened the door for me. I turned to thank him, but he just sat there staring ahead, his lips in a thin line. I saw his hand slip into his pocket and pull out a very expensive-looking, ultra-thin silver rectangle. He handed it to me, and only then did I realise that it was a cell phone.

'What's this for? I'm sure Jacob has a house phone!' He didn't find my remark funny. In fact, he ignored it altogether.

'Call me when you need picked up. I'll be here as soon I can,' he spoke in a toneless voice. He still wouldn't look at me.

'Edward,' I informed him loudly, 'I love _you_, but you have got to let me see my friends. I will call you the minute I want or need you.' He didn't say anything as my speech came to an end. I groaned, and jumped out of the truck, slamming the door behind me to let him know I was angry. I walked quickly round the back of the truck and headed up the path towards Jacob's front door. Before I even took one step closer to the house, I felt Edward's arms wrapped round me in a tight hold. I could see the apology and pain in his eyes. I kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers curling through his hair, holding him closer to me. He let out an involuntary moan, but pulled my face away from his. He eyes looked over at the door, where Jacob stood waiting for me. He had obviously heard my truck when we pulled up. I kissed Edward on the cheek once more before releasing myself from his embrace and walked over to Jacob. I hugged Jacob lightly, who grinned in response, and heard a growl come from behind me. But ignoring his childishness, I walked in to the house behind Jacob.

* * *

**EPOV**

Leaving her alone was painful enough; leaving her there with _him_ was agonizing. His thoughts of Bella and him being together forever, her in a white dress, and her in other, less honourable images were excruciating. If it weren't for Bella, I would be back there, killing him. But I sighed, defeated.

As I pulled into our drive, I could hear everyone's thoughts around me. Alice was saying the alphabet in different languages, whilst Emmett and Rosalie were thinking of things, which as a brother, I didn't need to hear. Carlisle, Jasper and Esme on the other hand, were thinking of absolutely nothing. They were definitely hiding something, and I didn't need to be en empath like Jazz to feel the defeat coming from all of them the minute I walked through the door.

Esme came up to me first, and gave me a tight hug, whispering an apology into my ear. She lost me. Had I missed something? The moment I thought that, Alice sent me images from a vision she had seen. I went into lockdown on seeing high-definition images of a motorbike skidding across the ground, with someone flying through the sky, before landing on the handle of the bike. I stood there in silence, watching the same picture over and over again. It wasn't till about the third time round of watching the image that I realised it was Bella. I froze on the spot, watching the picture once more. I gasped, and before I knew it, was in my Volvo speeding down the highway in the direction of La Push.

My car screeched to a halt outside the Blacks' house. Normally, I'd have been more concerned about my tyres, but, now Bella was in danger? I did not care in the least. I flew from the car, slamming the door behind me, and sprinting away into the woods. I heard Alice coming behind me, running twice as fast as normal to keep up with me. Within seconds we were at the edge of the clearing where Bella, Jacob and the rest of their friends were messing about. I came to a halt right at the edge. Alice stopped to, turning to look at me.

'_Why have you stopped?'_ she thought quickly.

'Look.' I pointed over to the crowd of people standing together, laughing. Alice followed my line of vision, and gasped. There, stood in the middle of the group, was Bella.

'_But it was definitely her on that bike. Wasn't it?'_

'Yes it was. I saw it myself. But if she is there, then who is that on the bike over there?'

This time Alice froze as I did. Her visions flew into my mind. It wasn't Bella. It was _him._ Alice and I both looked at each other, and after a moment of thought, Alice ran out towards Bella screaming at her because of the way she was dressed. I wondered at first what she was doing, until it hit me. She was distracting Bella from what was about to happen next.

At the same moment that Bella turned to look at Alice, the crash happened. The bike skidded across the ground, sending the driver into the air, and crashed back down. His helmeted head smashed sickeningly off of the handlebars. In that next second, I was beside Bella comforting her. Her face was even paler than usual, eyes widened in utter shock. Others screamed, some running off towards the houses to get help, but all I could see was her, her shell-shocked face. The smell of blood hit me and Alice after a few moments, and we were struggling to keep ourselves together. I pulled out my phone, dialled the number necessary and waited. Within the first ring, Carlisle had picked up. I spoke at vampire speed, not wanting Bella to hear the detail of what had happened, and listened to his answer in return. But I was caught off guard when he asked me the simplest of questions: _Who was it that was injured?_

'It was..it was..' I hesitated to say the name. 'It was Jacob Black.'


	5. Decisions

**A/N: So sorry for taking ages to upload. A lot of studying being done. I know my exams are until May, but my dad has made me start now. I have to do 2-3 hours a night, so only ever have time at weekends really to type up the new chapters.  
**

**Anyway, there has been a slight change in chapter order. It now goes: **_chapter 1, chapter 3, prologue, chapter 2, chapter 4. _**Sorry if I have confused you all. Hopefully you do get it though. But from now on, the chapters will be going in the normal order e.g the next chapter will be the follow on from this one. **

**Well hopefully you enjoy this one. It took a while to write. Let me know of any mistakes you see and I will edit it. **

**_--Emma-xox

* * *

_BPOV**

I woke up, not quite registering what time it was. I looked over to the clock next to my bed to see the red lights flashing five to eleven at night. When had I fallen asleep? I lay my head back down on my pillow remember more information from the night of the accident.

_As Edward mumbled those four words down the phone to Carlisle, my eyes filled with heavy pools of water. The tears fell silently down my cheeks, leaving a light trail of water. I heard Edward snap his phone shut, before he pulled me into a tighter hug, holding me close to him. I could feel his lips on the top of my head as he inhaled the scent of my hair. I continued to cry, even whilst Edward lifted me up, cradling me in his arms, and carried me back to his car. I wasn't really paying that much attention to notice where we were going, but the last thing I remembered was my head leaning against the cool glass window of Edwards Volvo._

I came back to reality, realising that Edward wasn't here. I rolled over on my bed, to see a crumpled bit of paper on the pillow next to the one I was using.

_**Bella, my love.**_

_**I have gone home to see Carlisle. I needed to speak to him about some things. You looked peaceful so did not want to wake you. Will be back as soon as I can my angel. **_

_**Love Edward**_

_**xx**_

I smiled at the thought Edward coming back soon, but I missed him being here with his arms wrapped securely around me. Also, what was he away to speak to Carlisle about? This puzzled me, but I decided it didn't matter at the moment.

I finally managed to pull myself out of bed, to go and have another shower. This time I showered quickly, before pulling my pyjamas back on – I didn't see the point in dressing at eleven o'clock at night. I walked down stairs to pick up something to eat, but decided against it. I couldn't eat or drink right now. I haven't like this ever: even Edward leaving was worse than this. But, none the less, the pain was still excruciating.

I went and curled up on the armchair in the living room, allowing myself to drift off. I don't know how I managed to fall asleep, but sleep sounded like the best thing for me at the moment. I felt a pair of cold hands under my body, carrying me to my room, before laying me back down on my bed. I woke up as I felt a light kiss being planted on my forehead.

'Edward. Your back' I smiled at this thought.

'Yes love, I am. Now sleep and we will talk in the morning.' He kissed me lightly on the lips before cradling me in his arms and humming my lullaby.

* * *

**EPOV**

'Bella, darling. You need to wake up. You need to go and see Billy with Charlie.' I whispered to her before kissing just below her ear. I heard her heartbeat speed up, before she finally turned herself over to look at me.

'I know it will be hard for you love, but Charlie needs you, as does Billy. I can come with you if you want, but I think you need to be with your father and Billy alone.' She didn't say anything but sighed instead. Finally she spoke, but her voice was cracking.

'Your right, but I would prefer if you came. At least that way, I might be able to keep myself together.' She looked at me, directly in the eyes. This time she dazzled me.

'Ok, but only if your dad is happy with that decision, since he was the one to ask you to go along.' I smiled back down at her, before she sighed and gave in. She peeled herself away from my body, before grabbing some clothing and heading to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on, so I settled down with one of her books: Wuthering Heights.

* * *

**BPOV**

I left abruptly from Edward's arms realising that I must have had morning breath. I quickly grabbed some clothing and walked out without saying anything. He knew what I was doing anyway, so I didn't see the point in telling him.

I got the bathroom, pulled my pyjamas off and got into the shower. The water scalded my skin, but I didn't care. Jacob had been taken away from me. My best friend. It was finally sinking into me that I would never see him again. Never! As I let the tears fall down my face once again, I thought back to all the good times I had with Jacob: fixing up the old Rabbit and the motorbikes, going to cinema, and just hanging out with him and his friends. The tears came harder as I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the towel round myself before standing in front of the mirror above the sink. I gasped a little at the site of myself. I had black rings underneath my eyes, which were red from crying; my hair, even after washing it, still didn't shine the glorious colour of brown. I signed, before pulling my clothes on and walking back to my bedroom.

I opened the door slightly, to peer in and saw Edward lying down on my bed, reading Wuthering Heights. I giggled silently, but knew he would hear me. He didn't look up at me though but instead carried on reading the book. I stepped inside my room closing the door behind me. Dumping my pyjamas in a pile and sitting down at my dressing table, I picked up my brush and started to brush my hair gently. I sighed again and gave up, putting the brush back down on the table. Within the next minute, Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up before resting me back down on his lap in the chair. He picked up the brush and continued to brush my hair in silence. I looked over to her alarm clock to see the numbers changing to half past ten. I smiled at the feel of Edward's hand holding my waist, whilst the other held the brush tightly as it brushed through my hair. I rested one of my hands on his thigh just as he lay the brush down one the table. Both of his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly towards him. He rested his head on my shoulder lightly, and kissed my neck repeatedly, leaving a trail of fire. My smile grew. I turned and looked at him, before leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. I half expected him to pull away, but instead he moved one of his hands up to the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss for a moment, before releasing me.


	6. Author's note

**A/N: right I know I am not meant to post a whole authors note but I really need too.**

**I feel really bad now! I haven't updated in a while. I have been studying for ages, and can't seem to think straight to come up with a new chapter. I am also painting my room, which needs to be done, but that's not important. **

**I have started to type up the next chapter, and it's getting there, promise. It may still take some time. I really am bad and keeping track of updating, so I am not going to promise any time soon. **

**I have also started to type a new one-off chapter, which is basic, simple, and probably already been done before. When it is posted, I need to people to let me know if it has. **

**Well, once more, sorry.**

**Emma-xox**

**P.S WILL UPDATE SOON. **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apolgise now for the length. I felt really bad for not updating in a while, so please don't complain. My brain went into total melt down. I couldn't think where to go with this. **

**I don't know how long this story is going to go on for. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment or PM me with any ideas on how to move the story further. Obviously, I will not be having any more JPOV after this chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who has review. I am amazed at the amount of people who actually read this story. Didn't think that many people would. **

**Well anyway. Here is the next, unbelievably, short chapter

* * *

****JPOV – Jacob**

I heard the noise of a truck pull up outside my house and I knew instantly who it was. _Bella!_ She hardly ever comes by to see me anymore, but on those few occasions she does, we have an absolute fantastic time. Unfortunately, the last time, we didn't, and after the disaster of a night, I didn't think I would see Bella back here anytime soon.

*

As we sat down on the couch, I took her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs gently up and down them. She was looking down at her lap, so I put one of my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. We looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, before she finally spoke.

'_Jacob. What was so important that I needed to be here as soon as I could?'_

'_I needed to talk to you, alone! I didn't need that boyfriend of yours hanging around you while I tried to speak to you.' I answered her firmly. _

'_Well then talk' she looked at me curiously._

'_Bella, Bella Swan. I have know you for what seems like and eternity, and recently we seemed to have gotten closer, especially after he left you,' she winced at the memory. 'So I asked you to come over today so I could tell you that..that I, Jacob Black, love you. I have always loved you and I always will' I finally finished my speech but before I let Bella react, I leaned in and brushed my lips gently along hers to see how she would respond. She sat there still, almost frozen to the couch, so I leaned in closer and kissed her – lightly at first, but after a moment, I deepened it, my hands reacting automatically. One hand twisted itself in her hair, holding her head still and the other resting lightly on her lower back. I heard her sigh, and I could almost feel her eyes roll. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip requesting access, but instead of the result I was hoping for, I was denied entry, and also achieved a slap across my cheek. I let her go, dropping my hands to my side. I looked her in the eyes trying to work what she was thinking. I didn't have to wait long though. _

'_God damn it Jacob!' She yelled at me. 'Why did you have to go and do that? I have a boyfriend who I love and care about. We had a friendship, a really good one, but you wanted more, you always did. You always wanted something you couldn't have.' She exhaled slowly, calming herself before standing up and walking out, slamming the door behind her. _

_*_

As I came back to reality, I saw Bella kissing her boyfriend passionately before giving him a quick peck on the check and hurrying up the path towards me. She hugged me lightly and I swore I heard someone growl, but ignored it anyway.

We walked through the threshold, Bella a couple of steps in front of me, before I slammed the door shutting causing the lamp on the table to shake. I didn't know what to do. It had never felt this awkward between us, but once Bella had sat down and we were both clutching a can of juice in our hands, the conversation started to flow. Nothing of importance was mentioned – we mainly talked about a bunch of random topics, varying from what we had for breakfast to what we were going to do in the afternoon. In the end, we ended up settling on the idea of going to the opening in the forest to ride our motorbikes. Bella insisted on inviting Embry and Quill, so altogether, standing in that opening was myself, Bella, Quill, Embry, Sam and Emily.

Bella was standing at the side, completely lost in a conversation with Emily, so being the show off I am, I attempted a trick on the motorbike, some sort of 180° spin off the jump Embry had just built. Gaining the speed up to the jump was thrilling: the wind blowing through my long black hair, the cold breeze sliding over my tan skinned arms. Eventually, after what felt like eternity, the front wheel hit the bottom of the jump, before leaving the edge of it. Soaring through the air was amazing, but instead of cheering, I heard someone shout Bella's name. I turned, forgetting where I was and in the second, the handles on the bike turned, I heard a crash, I felt my body soar again through the air and my head hitting something. I heard a couple of screams before silence. My eyes were closed but there was a light: a very bright light.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please review. I would appreciate it loads. **


	8. Author's note 2

**A/N: IMPORTANT: please read!  
**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know that no matter how much I apologise I owe you all big time. I really didn't think it would take me this long to try and update but it has. **

**_Firstly_: 1 more exam to go. That will be on Thursday so from then on I have all the time in the world. My summer is going to be filled with myself writing. **

**_Secondly_: thank you to everyone who has been there from the beginning of the story. I hope you are all enjoying it and I would love for you all to drop a review giving me some tips on either where to go with the story, whether I should end the story or even just some tips on my writing techniques. **

**Sorry again and I will update as soon as possible. **

_La Vie Boheme_


	9. NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**A/N: Hey guys. I have a new story idea but thinking about writing a few chapters of it before posting it. Below is the summary and the prologue :) Don't say I'm not good to you!**

**On the other hand though, I think I may take off some of my stories since I don't actually know where I'm going with any of them at the moment. I still have all the chapters saved so that if I ever manage to progress in them then I will post them back up…unless you think I s****hould just leave them.**

**Okay so that's all for now…here's the new story idea and prologue. Let me know what you think. **

**Emma**

**

* * *

**_Bella is twenty, owns a small store on Rue de Tilsitt, just off the Champs-Elysées. When two beautiful young women enter her store, her life is changed completely. But is it for the better or for the worse? _

As the door bell chimes to let me know that my last customer has left, I lock the door, grab my coat and head out the back and straight into the arms of the man I love. With his lips upon mine, I knew then that my life was complete: best friends, a man that holds my heart and the best job in the world were all I ever dreamed of having and by the age of twenty, I could officially say I had made my dream come true.

'Come on Bella. Lets go and celebrate your birthday.' I groaned slightly and he laughed against my lips as he leaned in for another kiss.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes Bella, now come on or else I'll get kicked when the sun don't shine by Alice if I don't get you there in –' He glances quickly at his watch. 'In fifteen minutes. Now come on.' He yanked on my hand and we headed towards Alice's flat, not far from my work.

As we walked in silence, I thought of my life before I met the Cullens and the Hales. It was because of them that my life was perfect and complete.

But when life seems perfect, something has to come along and ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys before you complain, I know it's short but that's all your getting. Please review and let me know what you think and whether I should pursue this story...I would like it to be a joint story with my fans and not just all me. Ideas are very welcome so PM if you have any.  
Emma x**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter so I apologise. **

**I was wondering what you thought of a new story of mine. I do not want to post anything if people wouldn't read it so below is the summary. Please review/PM me with your thoughts. **

_**Bella Swan is a prostitute, roaming the streets of Seattle trying to find men who are willing to pay. She hates her life, her job but she can't stop: the needs the money to survive and does not have the qualifications to even attempt getting another job. Another problem – her 'boss', James. **_

_**Edward Cullen is a small time musician. A solo artist who performs in pubs and restaurants in Seattle and Forks, he entertains people by playing piano or guitar. **_

_**But what happens when the two collide, their separate and very different lived become intertwined? **_

**Okay, so I'm still working on writing a better summary but you get the idea. If you've read anything similar, please tell me and I'll stop immediately. I DO NOT WANT TO COPYRIGHT ANYTHING! **

**Please review/PM me. **

**Emma xx**


End file.
